zakrecona_fryzurafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Izabela doll
'''Ryssa Doll '''is the daughter of the Rag Dolls. Contents http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Izabela_Doll# show OsobowośćEdytuj PersonalityEdytuj Ryssa is bubbly and cheerful. She can be sensitive at times but her mood and emotions can change surprisingly quickly and suddenly sometimes. She doesn't like to give up and she likes to look on the positive side of everything. She always tries to turn people's frowns upside down and she is very social and friendly. She can be funny but clumsy at times but that's what her friends like throughout her personality and lifestyle. Ryssa is very interested in fashion, style and talent. She is very great at sewing and at fashion, too. She like reusing pieces of cloth and turn them into her own outfit. She is smart and clever at times but you can never trust her with a needle and clothing that you want her to hold on to for you for a while but you can trust her with promises and secrets as she accepts monsters for who they are and she is too nice and friendly to say no to promises. Although, if she will do something for someone, she must have something she will like in return. WyglądEdytuj Ryssa has red hair and sky blue eyes. Ryssa has light pale beige skin-tone, several stiches on her body, three stiches on her face and wears outfits that are mixed and matched together and stiched into one whole oufit. RelationshipsEdytuj FamilyEdytuj Ryssa's parents are two rag dolls. Her mother works at home while, as said in her diary, her father owns a shop of hand-made dolls he makes himself, called Stiches and Dolls. FriendsEdytuj Frankie Stein and Celina Chimera are Ryssa's best friends, she is also in good terms with Clawdeen Wolf, Selkia SelKie, Scallie Snakeand Lagoona Blue. She is also frenemies with Cleo de Nile, but is usually fine with her around. Another one of Ryssa's friend is Phoebe Wisher. EnemiesEdytuj Toralei and the Werecat twins are Ryssa's enemies and Ryssa also shows a dislike towards Nefera de Nile, too. And she does not like the fact that Manny Taur picks on Jackson Jekyll and other students. RomanceEdytuj Ryssa is single but, as mentioned in her diary, she had a crush on Deuce Gorgon when she first came to Monster High but soon got over him and considers him as a good friend. Ryssa might be interested in sewing, but that does not mean she doesn't have time for boys. OutfitsEdytuj BasicEdytuj Ryssa wears a purple dress with a stich, a dark small bubblegum pink bow and a stiched piece of an orange cloth with red polka-dots and a sparkly green piece of cloth that is also stiched, her dress has layers; a sky blue one with sparkles on it and a plain white on under it. She wears a pair of heels with dark bubblegum pink stiched wedges and the heels are orange and sparkly with blue at the bottom. She has a half dark bubblegum pink and half plum bracelet stitched together and a light lime green arm warmer stitched together. She has a plum head-band with a bow on it with dark bubblegum pink polka-dots. Stitched 16Edytuj Ryssa wears a sky blue dress which has one strap that is orange, a small green bow with sparkles on it, three plum straps with dark bubblegum pink stitches and a dark bubblegum pink see-through cloth at the bottom of the dress. Her heels are also sky blue with purple decroration frostings and the wedges are chocolate brown. She wears earrings that are candles which are purple and hot pink